


would it be enough if i could never give you peace?

by Bara_no_Uta



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Major Spoilers, Pre-Canon, but contains spoilers for the end of the game, prequel to 6O's side quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta
Summary: “You will be monitoring a new field unit, Number 9 Type S, to ensure he maintains appropriate adherence to YoRHa regulations.”Monitoring him, as an E-type? She wondered if that meant she was to kill him if he stepped out of line. After all, monitoring usually fell under the tasks of Operators, not field units… let alone Executioner models.-2E doesn't realize until she gets the order how painful this particular assignment will be for her. Fortunately she doesn't have to bear it alone, but will she even allow herself to accept comfort?
Relationships: 2B & 6O (NieR: Automata), 2B/6O (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some angsty gay robots, apparently. A2 stole my heart, but 2B/6O is wholesome and adorable too. Title is from "Peace" by Taylor Swift which is such a 2B/6O song??
> 
> This was inspired by a few side materials (the short stories "Memory Cage" and "Memory Thorn" as well as the concert audio drama "A Repeating Prayer"), but as long as you've completed your third playthrough, there aren't any major spoilers. There are definitely major spoilers for the third playthrough.

“YoRHa Unit Number 2, Type E.”

This was the formal language she had come to expect of her Commander. It was jarring sometimes, going from the cheerful – clearly emotional – voice of her Operator, 6O, to the ‘ _emotions are prohibited’_ attitude she received from her Commander.

The Commander’s back to her, 2E wondered what this meeting was about. She felt flutters of what could only be nervousness in her chest, her circulatory system experiencing mild palpitations, but she did her best not to let it show. It was unusual that the Commander summoned her directly. Orders usually came through the mail, not like this.

“I have a special assignment for you.”

At least now she knew why she had been summoned, which helped the whole matter not feel quite as ominous.

“You will be monitoring a new field unit, Number 9 Type S, to ensure he maintains appropriate adherence to YoRHa regulations.”

Monitoring him, as an E-type? She wondered if that meant she was to kill him if he stepped out of line. After all, monitoring usually fell under the tasks of Operators, not field units… let alone Executioner models.

“We don’t want him to realize that he is being monitored. As such, you will take a codename: YoRHa Unit Number 2, Type B.”

Type B. A Battle unit. She was stronger than a B-type, but she could see where that was the next closest thing to an E-type. That said, wouldn’t her going undercover alongside him in this way raise suspicions? Determining that this fell under the category of seeking clarification necessary for her mission, 2E asked, “But isn’t it standard for an S-Type to conduct field surveys independently?”

The Commander seemed as neutral as ever. Truly, she seemed to be someone who had mastered the rule that emotions were prohibited. “You’re too concerned about what’s standard. There can be exceptions. For example, what if it were an area showing multiple enemy responses? S-types are unsuitable for battle, so that would create the need for someone to go along and support them.”

Once she had processed this information and felt she understood how to proceed, 2E responded, “…Understood. Then I’ll proceed with that.”

“For the time being, I only want you monitoring him. You’ll be given more instructions at a later date.”

So she wasn’t meant to take any independent action regarding killing him unless directly instructed to do so. Knowing that she would have clarity about the point at which she would need to terminate him was a good thing, since it ensured she would not waste YoRHa resources by making an incorrect decision.

“Because he is an S-type, some of your chips will be replaced with those of a B-type, though you will maintain your strength. The only functional difference you will notice is the addition of an ID recognition program that prevents you from attacking other YoRHa units. On occasions in which you are called upon to act as an E-type, your pod will change your battle mode to anti-YoRHa and disengage this. Since this is beyond the capability of a true B-type, you must never let 9S catch you doing so.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Now, to ensure your ability to maintain the cover story appropriately, as well as to acclimate both of you to the name ‘2B,’ I would like you to spend the remainder of the day practicing with your Operator after the B-type chips have been installed.”

That was a somewhat odd assignment, but to tell the truth, she did enjoy spending time with 6O. Well, even if she didn’t, how she _felt_ about the assignment was many levels of irrelevant.

“You are dismissed.”

“Yes, Commander.” She saluted, then went to the maintenance area to get her new chips installed. Normally she could install her own chips, but installing a chip that was universally compatible or compatible for an E-type was a bit different from overriding E-type chips with B-type chips. It wasn’t outside of the realm of possibility for her to do, but it was safer to be conducted by an S-type or H-type who could scan for and troubleshoot any issues that might arise from the process.

3H was waiting for her when she arrived. “The Commander briefed me on this process,” she said, motioning for 2E – or 2B, as she ought to start thinking of herself – to follow her.

She wondered how many others in the Bunker were aware of this situation. Obviously the Commander and 6O knew, and 3H must as well. Would 9S’s Operator know? The more people knew, the harder it was to keep a secret, so it was probably better that it wasn’t spread too widely… but perhaps that was why Commander had appointed one specific H-type to provide this maintenance, and moreover, had chosen the quietest of the bunch.

2B laid down on the bed and allowed 3H to install the new chips. A wave of dizziness passed over her as her internal logic struggled in confusion when presented with the new chips, which didn’t even really belong in an E-type system. But by the time 3H stepped back, her programming seemed to have caught up.

It wasn’t unheard of for a unit to request a different assignment, and sometimes that would even be approved, especially if there was a shortage. But this was a bit different, because she wasn’t being changed into a B-type; she was still an E-type, just masquerading as a B-type. Perhaps there were others like her and she simply wouldn’t be privy to that information, but… it felt a bit like she was a guinea pig. “Are there any anticipated side effects?”

“Not that we know of.”

“Understood. Thank you for the maintenance.”

Once that was taken care of, she sought out 6O. The Operator was at her computer, pretending to be focused on her work but looking up to scan the room for 2B a little too often for the act to be convincing.

When 2B approached, it seemed to take 6O a moment to recognize her. “6O, it’s me.”

6O blinked, then shook her head as though to clear it. It was a bit disconcerting for the one she was used to seeing registered as ‘2E’ to suddenly have her ID signal changed to ‘2B.’ Usually when people had changed types, their old name would still appear for a time so as to allow others to adjust, but… usually it wasn’t a secret like this was. “Right! Of course, 2… 2B.”

Now she understood the reason for this assignment. 2B had already been programmed to respond to ‘2B’ as though it were her name, but 6O needed to become used to referring to her as such too or she would blow their cover. “Shall we… have lunch together?”

6O’s expression had been downcast, but now it brightened with pure joy. “Really? Yes, I—let’s do that!”

The two of them walked to the cafeteria together. 6O got a sandwich and water, while 2B got only a glass of water.

“Hey, 2B… you know, eating is good for your psychological functioning.” She was making it a point to use 2B’s new codename as much as possible in an effort to acclimate herself to it.

2B shrugged. “Eating also begins the process of digestion, which can cause unnecessary challenges on the battlefield.”

It took her a few seconds to put together the implications. When she did, her face began to overheat at the realization that they were discussing such a private function. “Ah—that’s… I-I never thought about that. True… that, that would pose a problem.”

2B sipped at her water. It wasn’t that water couldn’t cause similar problems, but it was a bit easier to time that so it didn’t need to be dealt with while on the battlefield. Water also wasn’t optional, as their circulatory and respiratory systems did require hydration to function properly, so it couldn’t be avoided entirely.

“Still…” 6O seemed troubled again. “I’d like to support your psychological functioning however I can.”

“You’re concerned on my behalf,” she observed. That seemed obvious, but she didn’t understand why. She was merely carrying out the type of mission she had been created for, after all.

She looked away, seeming lost in thought. “I just… think it might be hard, you know? Having to hide who you are, and… whatever comes after that.”

2B shrugged. “Your concern is noted. However, I play a necessary role in removing any soldiers from operation who have violated rules and must be reset.”

That didn’t seem to reassure 6O, but she tried to force a smile. “Just remember that I’m here for you… okay, 2B?”

She started to smile, but intentionally wiped it from her expression. “Emotions are prohibited.”

Seeing those hints of a smile on 2B’s face, 6O found her own smile turning genuine. As long as she could bring her a bit of happiness… she could feel she was doing right by 2B as her Operator. No, it wasn’t anything so professional as that. Speaking honestly, she wanted to support 2B because she cared about her, but she couldn’t say that directly.

“I imagine this will be strange for you as well, becoming accustomed to calling me by a different name for the duration of this mission.” Little did she know how long this particular mission would last…

2B… was worried about her? That made her happy. She wasn’t used to having anyone willing to worry about her, much less express it. Perhaps some of that was made more complicated for the Operators, who had to work right under the Commander’s nose, potentially risking consequences if they were caught expressing too much emotion. “Thank you. I’ll be alright, though.” As long as she was working with her… whatever the android whom she was Operator to was called, so long as it was _her_ … 6O was happy.

2B took another sip of her water, watching 6O eat her sandwich. She couldn’t deny that she was curious, even if it seemed more trouble than it was worth. “What is eating like?”

The question caught 6O by surprise. “2B, you’ve never… eaten anything?”

“Why would I?”

“Because it tastes good!” Now she wished she had gotten something special instead of a plain sandwich. Something like those parfaits she had seen pictures of from when humans were on Earth… as if they had something so sweet and frivolous in the Bunker. Realistically though, there was no real reason for the Bunker not to have them, considering that eating provided no nutritional value to them and all foods were broken down the same so long as they contained no toxins. If food was only to support their psychological wellbeing, what was wrong with sweets? “I’m going to propose some sweets to the Commander!”

“…What?” That sentence didn’t even make sense to her, but 6O’s eyes were practically ablaze with determination.

“Sweets! Food that tastes _so_ good, you can’t help but want more!”

She frowned. “It has addictive properties?”

“Not addictive!” 6O sighed. “Just wait, I’ll get us some parfaits in this cafeteria even if I have to make them myself, and then you’ll see.”

…Well, if the Commander cleared them from a safety perspective, she didn’t see any harm in it. “Sure.”

_Yes! Parfaits with 2B!_ Just like that, 6O had already started to think of the one she monitored as ‘2B.’ It wasn’t that she had forgotten 2B’s original name, but she had adjusted to thinking of her as a B-type. In some ways, maybe that suited her better anyway. When she saw this side of her, 6O couldn’t help but to find it hard to believe 2B was an E-type model anyway.

Even if 2B didn’t let it show much, 6O knew that she had a big heart deep down. That was why she was so worried about her going into this. If she was monitoring this ‘9S’… the implication was surely that she might have to kill him. She worried that 2B was going to get too close to him and would get hurt as well. There was little she could functionally do to support her, but at least if she could give her some small moments of joy like this, that would make 6O happy too.

Once 6O had finished her sandwich and 2B’s glass of water was empty, the two stood.

“It was nice having lunch with you, 2B.”

2B caught herself just in time before she started to smile. “I wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again sometime, if time permits. …To ensure our adequate psychological functioning, of course.”

She _beamed_. “I’ll look forward to it!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of the dialogue from the beginning of the chapter is from "A Repeating Prayer" (one of the concert audio dramas). After noticing a couple of mistranslations/awkward translations in the fan translation I'd found, I translated 2B and 9S's lines myself, but I kept Pod's lines basically as the same as I'm less concerned about the nuances there.

In the sand temple, 2B found an excuse to slip away from 9S. She would need to make her preparations quickly if she wanted to take him by surprise. “Pod, initiate short-range battle support and deploy weaponry,” she instructed, fighting to keep her voice steady. She gripped the hilt of her sword so hard her hands trembled.

“Affirmative: Initiating short-range radio-wave camouflage and activating short-range attack gear. Switching battle mode to anti-YoRHa. Disengaging ID signal.”

The question _Can I really do this?_ flashed through her mind, but she quickly silenced it. Of course she would do this, because she had to. She had no choice. It was her mission.

(It was her mission, and emotions were prohibited. So why… why did it hurt so much?)

2B crept along the stairs. 9S was still on the lower levels. This was her chance.

Before he could react, 2B was on top of him, her sword through his stomach. He cried out in shock and pain. “Damn it!! 2B, why… why did you do that!?” He could barely get the words out around the excruciating pain.

2B hadn’t even expected the orders herself until they came, probably not even an hour ago. As such, there had been nothing to tip 9S off to anything past that 2B was troubled about something. Certainly, that was of concern to him, but even he never would have thought back then to connect _2B is troubled_ to an idea like _2B might kill me_. No, that would come later, when 2B herself started learning the signs that she would have to end his life soon.

She did her best to stay composed. She was a YoRHa soldier and emotions were prohibited. That was final. Anyway, all emotions would do was make her hesitate; she could recognize that. “You tried to access highly confidential information… and as such… this is the consequence.”

“But 2B… I… trust…ed you…” His words were gasped, each inhalation feeling as though the sword through his abdomen was being twisted.

She could only hang her head, feeling the slowing beat of his heart as he started to bleed out. She had executed a number of androids before, but it had never… it had _never_ felt like this.

Almost as though delirious from pain and blood loss, he whimpered out, “It hurts… It… hu…rts…”

His body went limp as his heartbeat stilled. Unable to hold back anymore, 2B started to cry. Her knees, on either side of his body to give her leverage in ensuring his death, were in a pool of his blood. Under her was the lifeless body of… of someone she had _cared_ for.

He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t! He had broken the rules, but didn’t there have to be another way?

The 9S who had introduced himself to her so cheerfully… the 9S who had asked her to call him ‘Nines’… the 9S who had stood by her in battle and even tried to protect her, despite being an S-type and she ostensibly a B-type… those memories coalesced now into the image before her. His kindness, his consideration, his silly behavior that amused her even when she reused to let it on… she had stolen all of it. He would be rebooted, but it wouldn’t be _him_. It wouldn’t be the version of him that she had spent the past few months getting to know.

“Pod 153 to 2E.”

She had almost forgotten that was her true designation. Until recently, she hadn’t heard it in such a long time…

“Proposal: Delete 9S’s personal data and reinstall default personal data.”

A sob escaped her. “I can’t… do this anymore…” Being an E-type had never bothered her before, because she had never _known_ any of the models she was asked to execute. She had never thought about the way their personalities were shaped by their experiences, and what they were losing by virtue of having ‘this’ version of them killed.

“YoRHa Unit Number 2, Type E. Unit 9S’s actions of obtaining sensitive information from the Bunker were within the predictions. Number 2, Type E should have understood that this mission’s outcome was already determined, and acted accordingly. Question: Requesting current status of Number 2, Type E, who, despite predicted events, has yet to complete the given mission.”

The incessant talk from this pod, who was literally incapable of understanding her inner turmoil, only served to distress her further. “Shut up…” She put as much anger into the words as she could, even through her tears.

“In addition, emotions are prohibited for YoRHa units. Proposal: Halt the expression of emotions, terminate Unit 9S’s current personal data, and reinstall—”

She couldn’t bear it. It felt like her body was being torn apart from the inside, yet she was being told to gather herself and finish the job. It wasn’t possible. “ _Shut up!_ ” she shouted. She couldn’t just get up and carry on. Not yet. Her shoulders slumped, feeling helpless. “9… S…”

Crying brought her no relief. It couldn’t bring him back. It couldn’t convince Commander to use the most recent backup he had made, rather than forcing him to restart as though brand new. All it did was get her lectured and delay the completion of her mission. And yet, somehow it was so difficult to stop the tears…

Finally, she sat up, taking a deep breath. “Commencing deletion and default reinstallation of 9S’s personal data,” she said. Her voice remained unsteady and unusually quiet, but surely if she did her job, the pod wouldn’t have any reason to lecture her more.

When this was finished, she picked up his body and brought him back with her to the Bunker. He would obviously need repairs before they woke him up, and honestly, she wasn’t sure what the Commander was planning to do with him next.

By the time she arrived at the Bunker, her face was free of any sign she had been crying – of course, the goggles covering her eyes likely helped with that.

Commander was waiting for her. This was a top-secret mission, so it was little surprise she would be handling it so cautiously.

“The mission has been carried out in full,” 2B said, fighting her hardest to keep a tremor out of her voice.

She merely nodded in acknowledgement, as though she had no idea of the pain 2B was in. “3H is waiting for him. It will likely be about a day before he’s ready to go again, so you are free to take some time before the mission resumes.”

“…Pardon me?” She couldn’t have understood that correctly. Surely the Commander didn’t mean to imply…

“Because he’s a highly skilled S-type, we can’t waste his utility. However, it is most likely inevitable that he will try to access confidential information. As such, he will continue to require monitoring and restarts when he has broken the rules.”

Her legs almost gave out right there, but in front of the Commander, she couldn’t show emotion like that. Her lungs burned, holding her breath for fear she would cry if she dared to breathe. The only response she could give was a nod.

“Very well. Go ahead to the maintenance bay.”

Once 9S had been entrusted to 3H, 2B withdrew to her room. Hiding her emotions from everyone was more than she could take right now. She sat on her bed, back to the wall and knees hugged to her chest, and fought back tears. In the Bunker, there was always a chance of being caught. If it was discovered that she couldn’t even complete her mission without emotions becoming an issue, who knew what would happen to her?

Sure enough, the door opened. But rather than it being Commander or someone else who would be upset with her for her current state, which was clearly one of sadness, it was 6O.

6O’s expression was sad enough that it looked like she wanted to cry too. She sat down on the bed, wishing she could provide some comfort.

It felt like it took every bit of willpower in her body not to turn to 6O and cry. Instead, she continued to stare straight ahead, wishing she truly didn’t have emotions at all. She could never get close to anyone again, she vowed. If this was what she was setting herself up for… she could never do it again. That included 6O.

At the end of the day, she would always be an E-type. An executioner model… a model built for nothing more than to murder her fellow androids. For whatever reason, she had been built to bear this sin, and it was one she knew she would never be able to escape. E-types were among the rarest, so a transfer request would never be approved.

6O seemed at a loss for words – unusual for her, who was prone to rambling. After a while, she moved to sit right next to 2B, so close that their arms just barely touched. If she had guessed that anything more overt would be rejected, admittedly, she was exactly right. And yet, even the ghost of a touch was unexpectedly calming.

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to, okay?” 6O sniffled, barely holding back tears.

She wanted to be angry, to demand to know what right 6O thought she had to cry when she wasn’t the one who had just killed one of the only friends she had ever had… and then learned she would continue doing so repeatedly for the foreseeable future. But right now, she didn’t dare to express anything, foreseeing too clearly how that would end up. “…Okay.”

Her eyes were wet, but she was trying her best not to cry. If 2B wasn’t allowing herself to cry after what she had just been through, wouldn’t it be insensitive to cry in front of her? And she could hardly say ‘it’s okay to cry’ when she knew 2B might get in trouble for doing so. So instead, she just sat, hoping her presence was enough.

The process of leaning into 6O’s touch was so gradual that 2B didn’t even notice she was doing it until she realized that their arms were pressed fully together now and her head was approaching 6O’s shoulder. This was decidedly counter to her resolve not to get close to anyone, she noted, and so she made herself sit back up fully. As if punishing herself for allowing herself to lean on her, 2B scooted just enough away that they were no longer touching at all.

She had felt so hopeful that maybe she would be able to support her, and yet just as soon as 2B began to accept… now they were further than ever. Why wouldn’t 2B allow herself to accept comfort? Was her presence really making things better, or was she just bothering her? 6O felt helpless. 2B was suffering, and she was going to _keep_ suffering, and there was nothing that could be done about it. With that thought, she started to cry.

2B couldn’t help the look of surprise on her face, jarred out of her own thoughts by the sound. How was she supposed to navigate this? If she didn’t want to get close to her, she shouldn’t comfort her, but she couldn’t bring herself not to respond. “Wh-Why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry. But it’s—it’s not _fair_. Why do you have to be put through this, 2B? You—You shouldn’t have to…” There was that rambling that had led to her putting her foot in her mouth on more than a few occasions.

She blinked, though the action couldn’t be seen beneath her goggles. “You’re… crying for my sake?”

6O nodded. “I know, emotions are prohibited, so you can’t even cry… How are you supposed to bear it if you can’t even cry?”

The words struck 2B deeper than she wanted to admit, having thought so similarly earlier. She pulled her knees just a bit closer to her body. “I won’t tell on you if you cry.”

“I wouldn’t tell on you either,” 6O promised.

“Emotions are prohibited.” The response came automatically, as though she was reminding herself in the face of a tempting offer. “As a field unit in particular…”

It was 2B’s distant way of saying she wouldn’t cry, but didn’t mind if 6O did… or at least that was what 6O hoped she meant by it.

It hurt to see 6O cry and not respond with any reassurance. But if she was going to stick to her resolve to minimize hurting others and being hurt by not getting close to anyone, it was what was necessary… and perhaps what was better in the long run, not only for herself but also for 6O.

6O hid her face in her hands as she cried, wishing there was more she could do for 2B. She still didn’t know if crying for her provided any comfort or if she was just rubbing salt in the wound. But… when she started to calm, her crying giving way to small sniffles, she looked up and saw that 2B’s body wasn’t quite as tense as it had been previously. She couldn’t really read her expression, since 2B’s eyes were covered, but… she hoped it wasn’t just wishful thinking to believe 2B was feeling a little better.

“2B… you know I’m always here for you, right?”

She hesitated, her lips thinning for a moment as she thought over her response. “Of course. You’re my Operator, after all.”

_You’re my Operator, after all._ Why did that make her so happy to hear? _My Operator._ She had already known she would do anything for 2B, but on that day, she made a renewed vow to do whatever she could to bring bright spots into 2B’s life. Whether that was convincing Commander to put parfaits in the cafeteria, or… hm, maybe there would be something nice in those human records they had lying around?

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, one of the short stories states that androids CAN eat (which is said to support psychological functioning), don't need to eat, and if they've eaten, can poop. I'm still not sure how to feel about this information!


End file.
